Robame El Alma
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: Mundo alternativo; La cirujana Ginny Weasley sufre la peor ruptura que el amor puede ofrecer y sólo existe una persona, que sin saberlo, curara sus heridas para poder volver amar. HarryGinny.
1. Limpiando el polvo

Disclaimer; los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados, yo no hago esto con un fin de lucro más que el placer por escribir y leer reviews,

Notas: Mundo alternativo, Un Harry&Ginny que al principio no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero pronto agarrara forma, no hay magia con varitas pero si la magia del amor, la sensación de soledad y dolor, el enigma de la amistad y la felicidad que todos queremos alcanzar.

Espero les guste mi primer capitulo y cualquier review es bienvenido;

Capitulo #1 Limpiando el polvo.

Pasó por última vez ante aquel escaparate brillante antes de tomar la decisión que tanto tiempo le había robado.

-Lo haré.-susurró valiente al entrar a la tienda.

-Buenas tardes señortia ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-preguntó amable la dueña del local, Ginny sonrió de lado y mostró la gran caja blanca que cargaba.-¿Quiere que lo arreglemos?-sonrió la mujer, Ginny entrego el paquete y se dispuso a salir.

-No, sólo quiero regresarlo, ya no voy a necesitarlo.-explicó bajo el marco de la puerta antes de salir. No tuvo que caminar más de dos metros para soltarse a llorar.

Ginny Weasley era un mujer en todos los sentidos normal, le gustaba su trabajo como cirujana, disfrutaba de sus tiempos libres con su familia y amigos y anhelaba aquellos días de descanso para tumbarse sobre su cama con un capuccino y poder leer un buen libro pero su cotidiana vida había cambiado un año atrás; cuando lo conoció a él.

La relación tomo por sorpresa a toda su familia e incluso sus hermanos trataron de advertirle que cometía un gran error al compartir su vida con aquella persona pero ella, como siempre, cansada de la protección siempre innecesaria, que su familia le proporcionaba a cada segundo se sintió con la fuerza necesaria para ir contra todas aquellas mareas que intentaron hundir su amor. Un amor que con el paso de los días creció a una intensidad inesperada y cuando menos tuvo tiempo de asimilar todo lo que en ella crecía ese hombre abuso del poder que logro ejercer sobre ella y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que tan estupida estaba siendo una argolla de compromiso adornó uno de sus dedos.

Con10 meses de noviazgo los preparativos para una boda espectacular comenzaron a tomar forma, el juez, las damas de honor e incluso las invitaciones estaban listas para ser enviadas sólo era cuestión de encontrar el vestido blanco que tanto había soñado desde que tenía 6 años, visito todo tipo de tiendas para conseguirlo y con bastante éxito pudo hacerse de el un mes atrás. ¡Que perdida de tiempo! Durante todo un mes estuvo tras el vestido blanco que minutos antes había ido a devolver...Por que podía contar con un banquete exquisito que ella misma había elegido, con la recepción totalmente organizada y con varios violines para que tocaran en su boda pero por desgracia había perdido lo más importante; había perdido al novio.

Gasto noches enteras de sueño acurrucada en la cama con el brazo protector que él le había otorgado, mañanas completas cocinando el desayuno más delicioso que era capaz de hacer sólo para complacerlo y poder obtener un beso como recompensa, tardes enteras en restaurantes costosos para ser presumida ante todo imbecil que alguna vez la creyó inferior , su vida, durante 11 largos meses había dependió de él y como se lamentaba ahora por haber sido tan idiota.

Todos sus pensamiento giraron en el entorno de ensueño que él le había creado, sus ilusiones se habían resumido a hacerlo feliz y su propia felicidad había sido la conformidad de poder estar a su lado. Creyó poder tocar el sol con una mano y que su vida estaba siendo creada sobre una nube blanca. ¡Maldita desilusión, Maldita la suerte por haber puesto a ese hombre en su camino para después arrebatárselo sin piedad alguna.

Caminó sintiendo como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el frío otoño se encargo de calarle hasta los huesos, dio un paso más con la mano apretada sobre su pecho con la ilusión de poder sostener su corazón... el cual le habían destrozado un mes atrás.

Todo ese mes había estado en la misma posición, con la cabeza hundida sobre su almohada húmeda de tantas lagrimas y prácticamente con la misma ropa, en el empleo justifico su inasistencia por enfermedad ante su familia se negó a dar explicaciones y con sus amigos cerro la puerta de su casa, no quería ver a nadie y no quería que nadie la viera así.

Un mes entero con el vestido de novia colgando en su puerta, tan pronto tomaba valor para deshacerse de el, el pensamiento de que él regresara suplicando por su perdón la hacía volver a poner el vestido a salvo pero ya habían sido treinta días haciéndose esperanzas ella sola, más de cuatro semanas tirada sobre la misma cama y sin ganas de darle la cara a la vida, un mes completo sumida en su dolor y ya iba siendo hora de que se recuperará. Tomó el vestido y sin fijarse en como estaba vestida salió para regresarlo. Una novia con más suerte que ella podría usarlo y ser la mujer más feliz del mundo como ella soñó poder llegar a ser.

Sin fuerza alguna se dejo caer sobre el pavimento y en un vano intento por recuperarse su respiración se acelero, trato estar en pie ¡Dios sabe que lucho por estar en pie! pero el dolor era muy fuerte para poder sobrellevarlo ella sola y con la mirada al cielo rogó a todos los Dioses para que la curaran.

No pedía volver a enamorarse, no pedía olvidarlo ni tampoco suplicaba por un poco de misericordia, sólo pedía fuerza, pedía la seguridad en si misma que aquel imbecil le hizo perder, pedía valor para estar en pie cuado quisiera tirarse al suelo y ver la vida pasar sin ella, pedía al tiempo ser sabio y a la vida ser justa, pedía poder sonreír pese al dolor que corría por sus venas en vez de sangre, pedía confianza en su familia para que no sintieran lastima por ella. Pedía con gritos desgarradores poder ponerse de pie por que ninguna de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas las valía él.

Con dificultad sintió la fuerza en sus piernas y la seguridad de poder respirar tranquila, con un brusco movimiento limpió su rostro y tallo sus ojos para desaparecer las lagrimas, acomodo su abrigo y sacudió sus rodillas, miró al frente e incluso una ventisca suave le acomodo el cabello, sonrió al cielo y apretó los puños sintiendo como la sangre volvía a sus venas aunque el dolor no desaparecía al menos era soportable.

Luchando contra su cuerpo entumido por el frío dio un paso al frente para seguir con su camino tal vez él la había elevado al cielo para después tirarla al vació pero aún así ella supo ponerse en pie, no estaba segura de poder recuperarse pero estaba consiente de que jamás iba a quedarse tirada esperando a que alguien la levantara. Ella nunca había sido del tipo de personas que necesita de alguien para sentirse completa y sin embargo necesito de él para que las piezas de su rompecabezas encontraran su lugar. Ella nunca había necesitado de un hombre para sentirse protegida y aún así los brazos fuertes de él siempre estuvieron sobre sus hombros infundándole valor. Ella nunca se permitía llorar y aquel día, desde el amanecer, supo que las lagrimas nunca antes derramadas iban a caer una a una por su rostro sin darle tiempo a notarlas pero pese a eso había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder limpiarlas y prohibirse volver a dejarlas caer al menos nunca más por él. Ella nunca necesito hacerse una promesa para poder alcanzar sus metas pero hoy se prometía nunca volver a ser tan idiota y confiada, nunca más iba a ver sólo lo que ella quería ver y desde ahora se juraba a si misma cerrar las puertas de su corazón o al menos levantar los pedazos que habían quedado y jamás permitir que alguien más los ocupara.

Sonrió satisfecha con su decisión y acelero el paso sin mirar a nadie en especial, necesitaba un baño tibio, con velas aromáticas y pétalos sobre la bañera, necesitaba ir de compras, un corte de cabello y maquillaje nuevo, necesitaba a su familia pero estaría con ellos hasta que se sintiera completa y sabía que la decisión abarcaba más de lo que ella misma podía soportar pero el precio a pagar por volver a ser ella estaba destinado a ser cobrado por si mismo sin importar las represalias ni consecuencias.

El móvil en su bolsillo la tomo por sorpresa pero cuando miró el numero de quien hablaba sintió la necesidad de dar el primer paso para su recuperación.

-Colin, necesito mi transferencia en especial un lugar fuera del país.-pidió sin darle tiempo a su amigo para formalidades. Colín enmudeció ante la petición pero pronto supo que eso iba a ser lo mejor.

-Déjamelo a mi, yo lo arreglo todo ¿cuándo estas dispuesta a viajar?-preguntó Colín tomando nota.

-Ahora mismo puedo ir al aeropuerto.

-No soy tan rápido.-río Colín animado. La despreocupada risa que salió de sus labios consiguió tomarla por sorpresa ¿Qué tan linda podía ser una risa? o mejor dicho ¿Desde cuando no había reído así como para notar que extrañaba sonar divertida?

-De acuerdo, te doy tiempo pero que no sea mucho, sabes que necesito estar lejos.-explico deteniéndose en espera de un taxi pero su reflejo en un espectacular la tomo por sorpresa. Su rostro estaba surcado por ojeras profundas y su piel tenía un color enfermizo, sus labios estaban secos y sus mejillas partidas por tantas lagrimas, su ropa incluso olía mal y estaba sucia, su cabello, alguna vez rojo brillante, estaba opaco y sin vida, palpo su rostro negándose a ser ese su reflejo.

-¿Sigues ahí?-gritó Colin por el móvil, Ginny sonrió.

-Y necesito ir a un spa o al menos un baño.-bromeo emprendiendo el camino de nuevo, ningún taxi la llevaría con esa pinta.

-Yo también necesito ir al spa, me merezco un baño de barro y una mascarilla de arsilla.-Colín enumero una a una las mascarillas que su piel necesitaba y Ginny sonrió ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que podía organizar una tarde de chicas con su mejor amigo?

-Arregla lo de mi transferencia y haz la cita en el spa, cuando lo tengas todo listo te veo en mi casa, ya va siendo hora de limpiar mi polvo.-dijo caminando cada vez más veloz, la fuerza en si misma volvía a una velocidad impresionante y sentía muchas ganas de correr.

-Si, el polvo Draco Malfoy salió de tu vida y aquí estoy yo para barrer lo que quedo.-río Colín.

Notas de Ginevra Hale;

Este es mi primer Harry Ginny, aplausos, jajaja, espero les guste el principio, se que no hay magia y hay cosas que van a extrañar pero aún así espero que les guste y quieran seguir leyendo, siento que es como mi primera historia por que incluso siento haber cambiado la esencia personal de cada personaje tal vez sea un fiasco de historia o no pero aún así quiero me den su opinión


	2. Encuentro

Disclaimer; los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados, yo no hago esto con un fin de lucro más que el placer por escribir y leer reviews,

Capitulo: Encuentro

Con dificultad pudo abrir la puerta de su casa, una vez dentro tiro todas las bolsas que cargaba con deficiencia sobre el sofá más cercano y quitándose los zapatos en dos brincos llegó a la cocina para sacar un bote de helado del congelador apenas pudo abrir el bote cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar y despreocupada dejo que la contestadora atendiera;

-Hey Ginny ¿Estas ahí?... No contestas en el móvil ¿Ya llegaste?-escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, Colin, aunque había pasado el día completo con él en diferentes centros comerciales, escucharlo le arrebataba una sonrisa y sin pensarlo corrió a levantar la bocina.

-Aquí estoy.-saludó recostándose en el sofá.

-Tengo buenas noticias.

-¡Suéltalo!

-Lo tengo todo listo para el viaje, mañana temprano y adivina que

-¿Qué?

-Volvemos a Londres.-anunció en un grito, Ginny dejo que el helado le congelara el cerebro.-Di algo.

-¿Volver?-preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.-Colin ¿qué mierda pensaste cuando hiciste eso?, ¿Que carajos te hace pensar que quiero volver? Ay no, me muero, Colin ¿No te basta verme sufrir con la llamadas de mi mamá sobre la boda? Ahora necesitas verme como idiota frente a toda mi familia.-reprocho con coraje.

-Yo hable con tu mamá cuando la boda se cancelo, le dije que terminaste con él por que te diste cuenta de que no lo amabas y le dije que estabas bien, que te habías puesto un tanto triste por el descubrimiento pero que lo estabas llevando bastante bien.-contó Colin con suficiencia.

-Gracias Colin, gracias por mentir, me moriría de pena si mis padres sabían que él...

-...te perdió por idiota, en realidad no mentí del todo sólo dije la verdad a medias y tranquila, tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi.

-No lo dudes.

-No será tan malo volver.

-Espera y ve lento.-ordenó analizando todas las palabras de su amigo.-Si salimos de Londres fue por algo y no pienso volver peor de lo que salí y como que ¿volvemos? Yo me largo, tu te quedas.

-Error en todo lo que haz dicho.-puntualizo Colin con suficiencia.-No vuelves peor de como partiste, por el contrario, regresas como una cirujana cardiotoracico con un empleo de planta a San Mungo y es obvio que si tu vas a volver yo también, tu saltas yo salto ¿lo recuerdas?.-Ginny río, Colin citaba el dialogo de su película favoritia; Titanic, por lo general después de decir eso venía la frase preferida por Colin "Leonardo Di Caprio fue hecho por dioses griegos para hacerme mojar los boxers".

-Aprecio que intentes ir conmigo Colin pero no voy a ser egoísta, tú tienes un empleo aquí, tienes a Bryan y no pienso alejarte de todo lo que quieres una vez más.-exclamo segura. El tiempo que había pasado juntos le había servido para ponerse al tanto de la relación de Colin, supo tanto que en más de un momento llego a envidiarlo.

-Para eh Ginny que si salimos de Londres fue por que así lo quisimos los dos; de la misma forma que ahora volveremos y no te preocupes por mi empleo he conseguido uno e incluso voy a ganar mucho más.

-No me sobornas con salarios.

-Es enserio, me van a pagar más.

-¿Y que hay de Bryan? Él es tu felicidad.

-Ay claro que no, no te voy a negar que esta guapisimo y estar con él es morir de risa pero no creo que sea mi felicidad aunque si lo es no hay mejor forma para que me lo demuestre que esto, si sobrevivimos a la distancia es por que es amor y no la fiebre de agosto.

-¿Y si no sobrevive su relación?

-Te daré las gracias por no dejarme perder mi tiempo con Bryan además...-Colin tomó aire con dramatismo.-Se que ahora intentas estar bien, te esfuerzas por sonreír y hay momentos en los que te creo pero se bien que todo esta mal para ti y en un momento vas a explotar por todo lo que estas reprimiendo y yo quiero estar contigo cuando eso pase, tu siempre haz estado en mis momentos difíciles y tal vez este último año no nos frecuentamos tanto como hubiera querido pero entiendo que Malfoy te deslumbro y cambio tu mundo pero ahora que se ha ido quiero que sepas que yo sigo aquí, al pie del cañon junto a ti y cuando la mascara se te caiga mi hombro estará a tu lado para darte apoyo así que ahora levanta ese trasero tuyo del sofá y haz la maleta que mañana temprano salimos a Londres, no reniegues ni intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión por que sólo vas a perder el tiempo.

Ginny se quedo sin replica sin saber que decir, las palabras de su amigo venían como un pequeño refugio ante la tormenta que estaba sufriendo, respiro hondo y exhalo varias veces para no llorar pero en cada fibra de su ser el amor hacía su amigo se lo ponía difícil.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó en un susurro, Colin río tranquilo.

-Tanto que hasta ya he hecho mi maleta.

-¿Mañana temprano?

-Tempranísimo así que duérmete ya, no vas a ver a tu familia con ojeras.

Sonrió tranquila y respiro hondo esperando a que él dijera más pero sabía bien que era ella la que tenía que hablar.

-Gracias Colin.-dijo al fin.

-No me lo agradezcas por que sólo hago lo mismo que tú hubieras hecho por mi, ahora empaca todo lo que puedas y descansa ¿De acuerdo?

-Eres maravilloso.

-Si lo sé y también se cuanto me amas pero deja de alabarme y ve a empacar.-ordenó y Ginny río, le deseo buena noche y colgó para poder correr a su habitación y empacar tanto como pudiera.

Sabía que ver de nuevo a su familia iba a ser difícil y más después de la abrupta cancelación de su boda, sonrió agradecida al saber que sus padres no sabían por todo lo que estaba sufriendo, la navidad pasada no la paso con ellos por petición de Draco, en el cumpleaños de su madre se olvido de llamar por que Draco la había invitado de vacaciones para que conociera a su familia, en el nacimiento de uno de sus sobrinos envió dos meses después la felicitación por que Draco no le había dicho que sus padres le habían llamado ¿Qué tantas cosas más había dejado por él?

Uno a uno enumero todos los errores que había cometido por pasar tiempo con él y con pesadez recordó los dos retardos en su empleo sólo por que Draco no la había dejado salir de la cama a tiempo, arrugo la nariz pero dispuesta a enmendar esos errores siguió empacando y olvidando llevar consigo cualquier cosa que hiciera recordarlo.

A la mañana siguiente no podía dejar de gritar a la azafata por que le sirviera más jugo de arandano; malditos cólicos.

-Sólo es jugo de arandano.-gritó Ginny sin aire, Colin llevaba puesto un antifaz e ignoraba la pelea de su amiga, la azafata estaba roja de vergüenza sin saber que más hacer.

-Se lo repito señorita, usted se ha tomado ya los dos litros que quedaban.

-Por amor de Dios, es simple jugo de arandano, no soy una borracha ni nada así y no hay nada de malo en que... Haaggg por un carajo ¿pueden estarse en paz?-gritó a los niños de atrás.-Es que no me dejan de patear.-justifico ante la madre furiosa que ya la taladraba con la mirada, Colin respiro profundo antes de quitarse el antifaz.

-Si no los controla no los saque.-opinó a la madre de los niños que ofendida jalo de ellos.- Y ahora si ya no hay jugo de arandano y usted no quiere a una pelirroja loca en el vuelo ¿Puede hacerme el favor de traer un analgésico?-preguntó educado a la azafata.- Y tu te calmas.-ordenó a Ginny.-Ya mucho tengo con estas malditas ganas de ir al baño como para tener que estar soportando tus gritos.

-¿Mis gritos? Era simple jugo de arandano.-rebatió Ginny roja, Colin la miro tan feo como pudo y ofuscado salió de un brinco de su asiento.

-Prefiero usar esos malditos e incómodos baños a tener que escucharte un segundo más por el miserable jugo.-gritó caminando por el pasillo hacía el baño, Ginny bufó y cuando la azafata le entrego los analgésicos casi se los arrebato, los trago tan rápido como pudo y estiro las piernas en espera del efecto, miró a un lado y el antifaz de Colin; con unos ojos fingidos exageradamente pintados y bastante feos, le pareció buena idea para poder conciliar el sueño.

Colin esperaba fuera del baño con los brazos cruzados, odiaba los baños de los aviones y odiaba aún más tener que formarse para usarlos pero las ganas de saludar al inodoro eran aún más grande que su odio, tarareo una canción para relajarse y miro por el corredor, Ginny parecía tranquila y eso ya era un peso menos de encima.

-¿Paul McCartney?-preguntó un hombre a su lado, Colin se enderezo; con un poco de suerte y dejaría de odiar los baños de los aviones.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó tan seductor como pudo, levanto el rostro antes de seguir con su rutina de ligue.-¿Harry?

-¿Colin?

-Claro que soy Colin ¿Quien más podría amar a Paul McCartney para tararear una canción de él en pleno vuelo y a todo pulmón?-preguntó sonriente, Harry río.

-Tienes razón sólo Colin haría algo así...-exclamo Harry.

-Vaya pero que sorpresa verte Harry, no haz cambiado mucho.

-Y claro que es sorpresa, no nos vemos en casa pero si nos encontramos en un avión.

-Es cierto ¿Que hace el gran Harry Potter en un vuelo sin escala a Londres?

-Tuve que atender unos cuantos pendientes y tu ¿vacacionando?

-De eso nada, volvemos para quedarnos.

-¿Volvemos?

-Si, vuelvo con Ginny.

-¿La hermanita de Ron?-preguntó recordando a una pequeña pelirroja de dos colitas corriendo emocionada tras su hermano mayor.-Ah ¿entonces es ella la pelirroja loca del vuelo?

-La misma.-río Colin.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Por allá.-señalo Colin hacía el fondo del pasillo mientras la puerta del baño se abría.

-Iré a saludarla en lo que desocupas el baño.-propuso Harry sin esperar respuesta.

-Hasta que vuelves, creí que te habías ido por el retrete.-se burlo Ginny cuando escucho que alguien se sentaba junto a ella.

-No soy Colin.-anunció Harry y Ginny sin saber por que, después de tantos años, reconoció la voz como si apenas 7 días y no años, la hubiera oído por última vez, jalo del antifaz para poder ver pero su desesperación fue tal que sólo consiguió romperle un resorte haciendo que medía mejilla izquierda le ardiera.

-Mierda.-exclamó molesta, Harry prefirió reír.

-Sigues siendo tan torpe como te recuerdo.-dijo acariciando la mejilla de Ginny.-¡Vaya!

-¿Me quedo marca?-preguntó preocupada, Harry deslizo el pulgar con lentitud por la barbilla de Ginny.

-No, no es eso es sólo que... haz crecido.-observó desconcertado.

-Hamm pues si, la gente envejece.

-No digo que te veas vieja sólo que no creí que te vieras como... una adulta.

-Me halagas.-exclamo Ginny con sarcasmo, Harry volvió a reír.

-Me refiero a que ya eres una mujer.

-No sabía que antes fuera hombre.

-Torpe y respondona como siempre... en eso no haz cambiado pero lo que yo intento decir es que te ves grande, no preguntes por que, pero aún esperaba encontrarme con la pequeña pelirroja que corría a todos lados tras su hermano, por cierto, ¿por que ya no te peinas de dos coletas?-preguntó jalando del cabello rojo de Ginny. Si ella pudiera tan sólo encontrar valor en su voz para corregirlo; ella no corría tras su hermano todo el tiempo, ella usaba de pretexto a su hermano para poder correr tras él.

-Por que crecí y creo que peinarme de dos coletas me haría ver ridícula.-exclamó con una sonrisa, Harry volvió a reír.

-Te verías tierna.

-Ridícula, tierna, no encuentro mucha diferencia.

-Yo si, en fin Ginny dime de una buena vez ¿por que mi invitación a tú boda no me ha llegado?-preguntó intentando sonar molesto, Hermione alguna vez le comento que la pequeña Weasley se casaba y de eso ya más de un mes.

-Ya no habrá boda.-confesó Ginny con la cabeza abajo.

-Que se me hace que no me quieres invitar.

-Para nada, enserio, ya no habrá boda.

-¿Se pospuso?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Se cancelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por... bueno... verás, no hubo tiempo para formalidades sólo lo encontré en la cama con su secretaria.-recordó sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho, supo que sus ojos brillaron y aunque intento formar una sonrisa, la cara de Harry le hizo saber que no lo había hecho muy bien.

-Oh.-exclamó Harry sintiéndose incomodo por el dolor en los ojos de Ginny.-Que idiota fue ese tipo a la próxima consigue a alguien que si valga la pena.

-Dudo mucho que haya una siguiente...

-...No digas eso.-pidió interrumpiéndola.-Que un hombre se comportara como un imbecil contigo no significa que todos seamos iguales.

-Tal vez y dime ¿Qué tal esta Cho?-preguntó para no seguir hablando de ella, Harry sonrió.

-Supongo que bien, terminamos hace varios meses.-declaró como si del clima hablara.

-¿Y eso?

-Quería que nos casáramos y la verdad aún no estoy listo para dejar mi soltería...

-...¿Y dices que no todos lo hombres son iguales?-preguntó con una sonrisa, Harry se ruborizo un poco.

-He dicho que aún no estoy listo más no que jamás lo haré además siento que ella no era la persona correcta para mi por que si hubiera sido, mi soltería sería lo último en preocuparme.-analizó más para si mismo que para ella.

-Tal vez.-sonrió Ginny mirando por el pasillo en espera de su amigo.

-Siempre me ha hecho ilusión tener una familia y esas cosas pero creo que todavía no estoy listo para tanta responsabilidad.-siguió Harry.-Un pequeño Harry no estaría mal.

-Todo tuyo.-exclamó Colin llegando junto a ellos, Harry sonrió y sin despedirse se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño.

-Suéltalo.-pidió Ginny viendo como Colin se mordía el labio.

-Se ve guapisimo, esta mucho mejor de como lo recuerdo ¿Viste su trasero? Firme y redondo, su espalda, apuesto lo que sea a que hace pesas.-exclamó Colin con una mirada pecaminosa.

-Yo también lo vi Colin.

-Pero sólo quería que quedara claro pero anda cuéntame todo lo que te dijo.-pidió mirando a su amiga.

-No hay mucho que contar, apenas y nos hemos saludado.

-¡Cuenta!.-ordenó Colin, Ginny sonrió y relato a detalle toda su platica con Harry.

-Yo también quiero un pequeño Harry.-suplicó Colin con dramatismo, Ginny río.-Es más guapo de como lo recuerdo.

El vuelo transcurrió sin problemas aunque las pecaminosas imagenes que Colin le hacía pensar a Ginny con sus comentarios sobre Harry la habían puesto un tanto nerviosa, pronto la azafata pidió se abrocharan los cinturones y Ginny aprovechando el respiro miró por el corredor en busca de Harry.

-En un segundo te alcanzo.-dijo a Colin cuando el avión aterrizo, camino aún sin saber bien que decir hasta Harry.

-Hola.-saludó él con una funda de traje sobre el hombro.

-Hola.. Harry... quiero pedirte un favor.-pidió nerviosa.

-Si esta en mis manos con gusto.

-Verás... Colin les ha dicho a mis padres que yo deje a Draco y la verdad es que esa mentira me gusta y quiero pedirte que no les digas lo que te conté.

-¿Qué él te dejo por su secretaría?-preguntó sin tacto, Ginny sintió como si le golpearan el estomago y todo el aire escapara de sus pulmones, Harry pronto se dio cuenta de su insensibilidad e intento justificarse.

-No hace falta.-pidió haciéndolo callar.-Esa es la verdad y no me queda más que admitirlo.-exclamó dándose la media vuelta para llegar hasta Colin.

Harry tenía razón; él la había dejado sin consideración alguna por su secretaria y ya iba siendo hora de que lo asimilara si realmente estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo.

Notas de Ginevra Hale;

Espero les guste la hsitoria y me puedan dejar un review!! y siento la demora pero así soy de lenta!


	3. La caída

Disclaimer; los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados, yo no hago esto con un fin de lucro más que el placer por escribir y leer reviews,

**Capitulo: La caída.**

El recibimiento en su casa había sido mucho mejor a como lo había imaginado, sus padres con los brazos abiertos y sus hermanos con enormes sonrisas, sus sobrinos habían crecido varios centímetros ese último año que no los había visto y gracias a todos sus santos ninguno había dicho nada sobre su boda cancelada.

Bill, su hermano mayor, le contó fascinado su asenso en el banco, su esposa Fleur estaba encantada con su nuevo salario, Charly le contó a detalle su trabajo en el Zoo, Percy estaba a pocos pasos de entrar al gabinete del primer ministro, los gemelos, George y Fred, a cada segundo se hacían más ricos gracias a la bolsa de valores y Ron estaba a punto de entrar a la selección Inglesa para los próximos mundiales. Su padre, Arthur, estaba en espera de su jubilación para poder viajar a París con Molly, su madre, sus sobrinos relataron a detalle su vida en la escuela y por primera vez en muchos años agradeció no ser el centro de atención.

Por la noche, tumbada sobre su cama y con el cuerpo de Colin cortándole el aire, respiro hondo en un intento por tranquilizarse y poder dormir, se removía en la cama de un lado a otro y en más de una vez golpeo a Colin para que se hiciera a un lado, sus padres conocían a la perfección las preferencias de Colin y no ponían ninguna objeción a que compartieran la cama pese al sin fin de habitaciones vacías que ahora había en la casa.

-No puedo dormir Colin.-exclamó al fin.

-Por el momento duermo pero si gusta dejar su mensaje al amanecer responderé.-dijo Colin sin abrir los ojos, Ginny lo golpeo con la almohada y sin más remedio Colin tuvo que frotarse los ojos para ponerle atención.-¿Qué pasa?

-Me siento rara.-confesó insegura, Colin giro los ojos y se dispuso a volver a dormir.-Hablo enserio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-dijo Coli acomodándose en la cama.-¿por qué te sientes rara?

-No lo se.-Colin entorno los ojos.-Bueno, siento que vuelvo como una fracasada.

-Ya te dije que no lo eres.

-Colin, tengo casi 30 años, no sólo no voy a casarme sino que incluso me quede sin pretendientes y ahora vivo en la casa de mis padres.

-Ay Ginny por favor, tú al menos tuviste una propuesta de matrimonio, yo lo más cerca que he estado del altar ha sido en las bodas de tus hermanos, tú aún puedes volver a la casa de tus padres por que desde que mi mamá se volvió a casar su esposo me odia por ser gay y créeme que no me siento un fracasado.-explicó Colin sin aire, Ginny se estremeció.-No eres una fracasada y ahora duerme ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Ginny no tuvo valor para rebatir con su amigo y aceptando el fin de la platica estiro las piernas y cerro los ojos, tener a Colin cerca le ayudaba a no pensar en el vació que había dentro de ella y recordar los brazos de Draco sobre su cuerpo ya no eran más una ilusión, por que sabía que ya no los necesitaba.

Por la mañana el olor a comida la invadió y siendo empujada por Colin bajo a la cocina donde su madre ya la esperaba con el desayuno listo, sus hermanos se habían ido la tarde anterior a sus respectivas casas y sólo quedaban sus padres.

-Ay Molly como voy a extrañar su comida.-expresó Colin con melancolía llenando su plato de salchichas fritas.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Molly mientras Ginny se atragantaba con el jugo.

-Bueno verán, aprovecho que estemos reunidos.-solemnemente dijo Colin.-Para anunciarles que Ginny y yo sentimos la necesidad de seguir con nuestra independencia y bueno, hemos visto unos cuantos departamentos...

-...ya esperábamos algo así ¿verdad Molly?-preguntó Arthur desinteresado, Colin sonrió pero él sr. Weasley no le devolvió la sonrisa y prefirió ocultar el rostro en el periódico. Molly les pidió con una amable sonrisa no hacer preguntas. Ginny y Colin prefirieron hablar del clima y del embarazo de Hermione, la esposa de Ron.

-Un mes y eres tía otra vez.-exclamó emocionado Colin tumbándose en la cama.

Tan pronto acabaron de desayunar Ginny jalo le de él para que le diera explicaciones.

-Si es una tremenda felicidad pero no intentes cambiarme el tema ¿Cómo que hasta hemos visto departamentos? Apenas ayer llegamos.-exclamó Ginny desesperada, Colin sólo río.

-Una pequeña mentira y no te quejes por que creo que es lo mejor, tal vez así no te sientas una fracasada.-sonrío Colin, Ginny analizo sus palabras y jalo de él para que saliera de la cama.

-En dos días entramos a trabajar y aún no tenemos departamento.-comentó jalándolo hasta la puerta para salir de la casa.

El día entero se les fue en busca del departamento ideal, habían encontrado algunos bastante feos y con precios elevadísimos hasta los más cómodos con vecinos horribles, Colin se negó en dos departamentos por que los inquilinos lo habían visto mal, Ginny ignoro tres más por que eran demasiados pequeños.

-Perfecto.-exclamo Colin emocionado, la dueña sonrió y Ginny analizo a fondo las paredes.

El departamento estaba en muy buen estado, cerca de San Mungo y a un precio accesible.

-La cocina es de acero inoxidable.-presumió la dueña con suficiencia, Colin río; no importaba si la cocina fuera de plástico o madera, jamás la usarían.

-La vista es hermosa.-gritó Ginny desde el balcón, Colin corrió hasta ahí y admiro la vista del atardecer.

-Ay será hermoso vivir aquí.

-Espera.-pidió Ginny cayendo en la cuenta.-Colin no podemos comprarlo, ¡ni siquiera tenemos camas!

-Ya lo había pensado, ¿tienes alguna intención de volver a América?

-Ni la más mínima.

-Entonces todo arreglado.-soluciono y se colgó por el barandal.-He hablado con el hermano de Bryan, la idea de comprar tu casa le encanta así que con eso podemos comprar este departamento y unos cuantos muebles.

-¿Seguro?

-Ay claro, ya lo hable con Malcom, esta fastidiado de que lo crean gay por vivir con Bryan así que es cosa de una llamada para que llegue a tu casa, mañana mismo mando a un valuador y en un mes tienes el dinero, más fácil no puede ser.

-Por cierto ¿ya viste el baño? El azulejo es hermoso.-exclamó mucho más tranquila, Colin río y juntos volvieron con la dueña.

Después de arreglarlo todo para ocupar el departamento lo más pronto posible, Ginny jalo nuevamente de Colin para ir en busca de los muebles, compraron un par de camas, un par de sillones, un frigobar, un microondas y lo demás lo irían comprando en los siguientes días por que ya los pies la mataban y el sueño insistía en vencerla.

Llegaron al nuevo departamento y acomodaron todo como pudieron, Colin se apropio el frigobar, el microondas quedo en medio de la sala y las camas sin cobijas, Colin insistió en ir a robar unas a su casa pero Ginny se negó rotundamente después de arreglar tanto como pudieron Colin insistió en salir juntos a comer pero Ginny necesitaba descansar y tan pronto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Colin, Ginny se recostó sobre su nueva cama aún envuelta en plástico.

Se acurruco en un rincón sintiendo todo el vació que la acompañaba y en un vano intento por no llorar se aferro al plástico en busca de aire, no podía seguir sonriendo como idiota, no podía seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien y que empezar de nuevo iba a ser la solución por que extrañaba todo lo que había dejado, desde el sofá verde que compro en un bazar de antigüedades hasta el sofá negro de piel que Draco había escogido, su mesita de noche, su alacena llena de latas y el chirrido de la puerta de la cocina que pocas veces usaba, extrañaba todo lo que había dejado y afligida admitió que también lo extrañaba a él.

¡Dios sabía que se esforzaba por ser fuerte! pero no podía seguir así, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien y que en pocos días sería como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía soportar no tenerlo y aunque lo intentaba ya no tenía fuerzas para mentir un día más, esta era una guerra que peleaba ella sola contra si misma y a tan pocos días entendía que era una guerra perdida, no sólo una batalla, se aferro a sus propias piernas y sintiendo el dolor nacer en ella dejo que las lagrimas se deslizaran por su rostro como gotas de lluvia sin cesar, respiro en busca de aire intentando calmarse pero entre más intentaba dejar de llorar más lagrimas salían, saboreo con amargura el palpitar de su destrozado corazón y sintió el bombeteo de la sangre como veneno vil corriendo por todo su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable y aún así seguía viva; tan viva como pretendía estar sabiéndose muerta por que él la dejo.

No fue conciente del tiempo sólo los bordes de su pecho ardiendo eran concientes de que ella existía, escucho llegar a Colin y con la poca fuerza que poseía, tambaleándose, llegó a la puerta de su habitación y la cerro con seguro, no quería compañía, quería sentir su dolor ella sola y hacerse inmune a el, no necesitaba un brazo sobre sus hombros por que sabía que el brazo que necesitaba la había dejado.

La noche entera estuvo aferrada a sus propias piernas rogándose por dejar de llorar, las imágenes de un ayer que pretendió ser su futuro la invadían con tanta fuerza que sus propósitos más sinceros se habían convertido simples añicos de una vida anhelada, sintió la titilante luz de las estrellas abrazar su cuerpo con dificultad, sabía que estaba fría, muerta, inservible y peor aún, sabía, que jamás iba a poder recuperarse e inconcientemente admitió que sólo era así por que guardaba la esperanza de que él volviera.

Por la mañana despertó sin recordar bien en que momento había conseguido dormir, miró al techo en espera de que Colin la llamara por que por si misma sólo estaba dispuesta a hacer nada, los golpeteos en su puerta la volvieron conciente y en un movimiento automático se puso de pie y salió al encuentro de su amigo con la mejor intención de fingir estar bien por que tal vez si mentía lo suficiente ella misma podría creérselo.

El departamento estaba en tan buen estado que las compras sólo se habían resumido a muebles y tapetes. La alacena la llenaron de comida enlatada y compraron varios platos y vasos desechables.

Pidieron pizza para la cena y mientras comían en silencio Colin sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

-Esta noche duérmete temprano.-pidió al fin, Ginny sonrió de lado. Entendió la verdadera intención en las palabras de Colin; "no llores por él, no vale la pena".

Notas de Ginevra Hale;

Espero les guste la hsitoria y me puedan dejar un review!! y siento la demora pero es que no tengo computadora con word en mi casa y tuve que hacerme de mucha paciencia para ir al cyber por que las maquinas son muy lentas y el tipo que atiende me cae mal, jajaja, lo siento, pero ya pronto publico el siguiente capitulo, ya lo tengo escrito.


	4. El Jefe

_**Disclaimer: Todo de J. K. Rowling la historia mia.**_

_**Capitulo#4: El Jefe.**_

Colin la despertó temprano con varios golpeteos a la puerta y con una verdadera sonrisa le atendió, sin tiempo para desayunar ambos terminaban de alistarse para su primer día de trabajo.

Colin vestía un traje negro de diseñador con una corbata a juego, su cabello peinado a la perfección, olía armoniosamente a colonia y ensayaba sus sonrisas frente al espejo del baño mientras Ginny se lavaba los dientes.

-Hoy es tu primer día, me esforcé por conseguirte este empleo así que hazlo bien.-ordenó sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo, Ginny escupió agua y asintió.-Quiero que me hagas sentir orgulloso.

-Lo estarás.-sonrió limpiando los restos de pasta de la comisura de sus labios, Colin exhalo hondo.

-Ay por favor, esfuérzate realmente ¡al menos péinate!.-gritó con desesperación, Ginny brinco asustada y al instante recogió su cabello.-Maquíllate un poco, arréglate, haz el intento por verte bien, tus ojeras no ceden, tu color de piel te hace ver enferma, tu desalineada ropa no impone la mujer que eres, ¡Por favor vuelve a ser Ginevra Molly Weasley!

Ginny se sintió pequeña y se miro al espejo, había comprado ropa en la semana y sabía que sus zapatillas de tacón no eran un sacrificio en el trabajo pero ese día traía unos simples pantalones y unos tenis deportivos sin chiste, sonrió de lado y sin saber que fuerza humana se lo permitió consiguió ponerse un vestido Dolce&Gabbana, calzar zapatillas altas y mientras el taxi la llevaba al hospital pudo maquillarse mientras Colin la peinaba.

Bajó del taxi en un brinco y mientras Colin la despedía con la mano entro al hospital con la frente en alto, sabiendo a donde tenía que dirigirse llegó hasta la oficina del director del hospital y él la hizo esperar al jefe de cirujanos, en la sala de juntas con la jefa de residentes mirándola vio las manecillas del reloj avanzar.

-Me desperdician.-murmuró molesta, Marie O'Neel resoplo con fastidio.

-Todos se creen importantes y en el primer día matan a su paciente más sano.-expresó molesta, Ginny sintió la necesidad de responderle pero se mordió la lengua, lo último que quería era problemas de trabajo y ella misma no se los iba a conseguir.

Espero por cerca de una hora y cuando estuvo lista para salir y llamar a Colin para pedir que le buscara un trabajo nuevo, la sala de juntas se abrió, un hombre con bata blanca entro despreocupado y Ginny se quedo sin aire.

-Hola Ginny.-saludó amable Harry Potter caminando hasta ella para estirarle la mano, Ginny no supo que responder y Marie salió de la sala con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

-Que... sorpresa.-articulo con dificultad, Harry río y se sentó.

-Sorpresa para mi, no sabía que habías estudiado medicina.-sonrió leyendo su currículo.

-Vamos Harry, estuvimos en la misma facultad.

-¿Ah si? Yo creí que sólo ibas a ver a Ron.

-Ron dejo la carrera en quinto semestre y yo seguía ahí.

-Es cierto, no lo había pensado antes pero bueno eso no importa, en vista de que ahora soy tu jefe no tengo mucho que decirte más que estaré todo el día tras de ti, eres mi pupila durante esta semana.-anunció con orgullo, Ginny rodó los ojos divertida.

-No creo que haga falta, tenía la misma tecnología en Chicago.

-Se que eres capaz de manejarte tu sola en el hospital pero da la casualidad de que no sabes donde encontrar cada cosa ni a quien dirigirte cuando necesites algo, por eso voy a estar contigo es más como una asesoría para que conozcas al personal.-sonrió mientras andaban por un pasillo.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde Ginny agradeció el poder tener un descanso para comer, moría de hambre y lo último que quería era desmayarse en pleno hospital, Harry la acompaño a todos lados, incluso la espero fuera del baño las dos veces que entro, y comer con él era relajante, la hacía reír con las historias oscuras de cada enfermera, doctora o residente que estaba ahí.

-Es enserio.-río Harry después de contar a detalle la vez que encontraron a una enfermera y al cirujano Demetri Hopkins en una sala de descanso.-Hasta creo que hay un video en youtobe.

-¿Como crees?.-sonrió imaginando la escena, el cirujano Hopkins parecía una persona muy seria.

-Bueno basta de aburrirte con la vida de los demás y dime ¿que tal sientes tu primer día?

-Un asco.-aceptó desanimada.-El residente que me toco no puede pronunciar mi nombre, las enfermeras son incompetentes y O'Neel me odia.

-Son pequeñeces, el residente que te toco es sueco y no pronuncia bien el nombre de nadie, las enfermeras llevan más de 10 horas trabajando, es cansancio y Marie odia a todos.-explicó Harry sin soltar el tenedor de su ensalada.

-Eso lo cambia todo.-sonrió segura y siguió con su desayuno de las dos treinta de la tarde.

Al anochecer Colin llamo avisando que iría por ella y sintiéndose agradecida de que alguien la jalara o mejor aún, la cargara hasta el taxi se sintió tranquila de poder irse.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-preguntó Harry mientras ambos acomodaban sus cosas en sus respectivos loquees.

-No hace falta, Colin va a venir por mi.-respondió sacando sus zapatillas con 10 cm de alto y guardando las de 5 cm que había usado en el día.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió Harry despidiéndose con un simple beso en la mejilla y dejándola sola, Ginny sintió su móvil y salió tan rápido como pudo, sabía que Colin odiaba esperar.

-A que no adivinas.-sonrió mientras ambos esperaban un taxi, Colin sonrió de lado con suficiencia.

-¿Qué Harry es tu jefe?-preguntó, Ginny enarco una ceja.-No fue una coincidencia, yo lo arregle todo para que trabajaras con él, se lo que te cuesta hacer amigos.

-Pero no es mi jefe.-aclaró Ginny sin saber como rebatir su dificultad para hacer amistades.

-El es el jefe de cirujanos más joven que este hospital ha tenido, tu eres cirujana y entonces si es tu jefe.-explicó cuando al fin pudieron encontrar un taxi libre.

En el camino Colin le recordó una y otra vez lo enamorados que antes estuvieron de Harry y Ginny prefirió no pensar en el como un hombre y marcarse bien claro que su época de estudiante torpe había terminado hace años, ella era una profesional y por nada del mundo se permitiría inmiscuirse de más con su jefe.

En el departamento la platica cambio de rumbo y fue el turno de Colin para poder hablar de si mismo y su empleo había conseguido, en su primer día, tener el caso de un divorcio famoso; una actriz porno y una estrella de rock se disputaban la custodia de sus hijos y la fortuna que ambos poseían, Ginny soltó varios "Ah", "Vaya", "Que locura" y palabras parecidas durante todo el relato, no le prestaba mucha atención a Colin; lo único que ocupaba su mente era poder llegar hasta su cama y esperar que por el cansancio consiguiera dormir de inmediato, no tenía ganas de pasar una noche más llorando por Draco.

Pero por desgracia ningún Dios ni siquiera los de la mitología griega le tuvieron piedad, quiso distraer su mente con un libro y cuando lo saco de la maleta una foto arrugada cayó de el, Draco sonreía seductor, su piel blanca y ojos de un gris brillante destellaban armonía y seguridad, su cabello rubio platinado lacio caía gélidamente por su barba afilada y la punta de su nariz respingada mostraba el perfil más hermoso que Ginny había tenido oportunidad de admirar, con dolor recordó el día que le tomo la foto; había querido tomarlo mientras dormía pero por desgracia no lo consiguió y el fondo de las sabanas blancas que aún ocupaban su casa en Chicago la hizo recordar cada noche de pasión y lujuria que había vivido con él.

Se aferro a su almohada y ahogo un grito de dolor, el sufrimiento recorría cada fibra de su ser y la fuerza de voluntad que aún conservaba había caído débilmente a su lado sin intención de alguna vez volver a ella, limpio sus ojos con furia e intentando ser conciente de sus movimientos guardo la foto en el mismo libro y lo hundió en lo más profundo de su armario, con torpeza admitió ser débil para poder romperla y sintiéndose una incompetente lucho consigo misma para contenerse y no llorar pero ya no podía, su orgullo y valentía habían huido varios días atrás, los trozos de dignidad que aún conservaba se habían ocultado para no darle la cara y como la fracasada que se sentía se tumbo nuevamente en su cama para poder llorar, el lugar en el que alguna vez tuvo un corazón palpitante de amor emitía sonidos desgarradores que le partían el alma y descomponían sus sentidos, sabiendo que temblaba por miedo de reconocerse como una perdedora se aferro a su cuerpo y lloro sin misericordia, ya no podía más.

Quien la viera sabría que estaba sufriendo y quien la oyera sabría por quien, ella había sido una persona fuerte y con la suficiente valentía para luchar sus propias batallas pero desde que él la había dejado se llevo consigo todos aquellos pedazos de amor a si misma que llego a poseer, no podía fingir estar bien, el maquillaje no cubriría por siempre sus ojeras y piel pálida y enfermiza no cedería a los tratamientos de belleza por que ella ya no era nada de lo que alguna vez fue y ahora sólo le quedaba admitir que se había convertido en el despojo más pequeño de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

_**-**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Ok admito ser merecedora de su desprecio y cualquier parecido pero tengo varios pretextos, después de mi súper castigo al más estilo "mami menopausica" estuve enferma y mi depre se pronlongo luego conoci a un tipo q me presento a muchos otros tipos y digamos que poco a poco empece a salir de mi camara de aislamiento hasta el punto de volver a irme de fiesta... fueron unos días geniales pero en fin me merezco su enojo x abandonar por tanto tiempo pero ahora que estoy de vuelta prometo no tardar y esta vez si cumplire... No saben como aprecio que lean mi historia porq esta pagina ha sido mi refugio durante mucho tiempo- Gracias por leerme**_


End file.
